


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 'You're not alone' 'Neither are you' as vows, Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Ben Solo is good husband, Ben just wants his wife, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just want a sandwich, Light Angst, Lightsabers as wedding rings, Not in my good christian fish hut, Premarital hand-holding?????, Rey just wants her husband, Smut happens off-screen, Soft Ben Solo, Something Blue, Something Borrowed, Something New, Wedding traditions, Weddings, mostly just fluff, no editing we die like men, something old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: "The Heart Wants What It Wants." ~Emily Dickinson“I have been reviewing your personal information as per your record with the Resistance, and I noticed some inconsistencies that need to be fixed, if you have a moment.”“Alright.” Rey puts aside the lightsaber, and turns to the droid. It’s no surprise that her information is incomplete– she has no known surname, and does not know her birthday or month, only the year. “Fire away.”“Well, first is the matter of your marital status–”“Unmarried,” she replies blithely.“Well, you see, that’s the problem,” C-3PO says. “I noticed a recent filing to the public record, that you are married to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, born Ben Solo.”“I’mwhat?” she shouts, knocking several tools onto the floor.“I found a marriage certificate,” he explains. “With this security tape of the wedding and a few witness statements as evidence filed along with it. Apparently some First Order employee found the tape and noticed that a certificate had not been filed, so they took care of it for you.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> So I was analyzing some shots from TLJ for wedding symbolism because I was bored and I was like "Legally they are married" and then this fic was born. I'll explain the wedding symbolism in the end notes. Please enjoy!

“Master Rey!” 

Rey sighs, looking up from the lightsaber, which is still resisting any attempts to repair it. “What is it, C-3PO?”

“I have been reviewing your personal information as per your record with the Resistance, and I noticed some inconsistencies that need to be fixed, if you have a moment.”

“Alright.” She puts aside the lightsaber, and turns to the droid. It’s no surprise that her information is incomplete– she has no known surname, and does not know her birthday or month, only the year. “Fire away.” 

“Well, first is the matter of your marital status–”

“Unmarried,” she replies blithely. 

“Well, you see, that’s the problem,” he says. “I noticed a recent filing to the public record, that you are married to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, born Ben Solo.”

“I’m _what?_ ” she shouts, knocking several tools onto the floor. 

“I found a marriage certificate,” he explains. “With this security tape of the wedding and a few witness statements as evidence filed along with it. Apparently some First Order employee found the tape and noticed that a certificate had not been filed, so they took care of it for you.”

“But… we’re not married.” And what wedding could he possibly be talking about? Even if there _were_ security cameras in the throne room, _that_ certainly didn’t count as a _wedding._

“Well, I took the liberty of viewing the tape, and it _does_ seem to be a marriage ceremony.”

“In _what_ universe–”

“You were escorted there by an appropriate parent stand-in– Master Chewbacca–, exchanged vows with your husband to me, before meeting in front of an officiant and several witnesses, this officiant being Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

“What vows?”

“According to the tapes from your elevator, you promised to help him. And the Lanai suggest that preliminary vows were exchanged of ‘You’re not alone’ and ‘Neither are you’ were exchanged the night before.”

“We didn’t have rings,” Rey insists, still baffled as to how this could have been seen as a wedding. 

“No, but you exchanged weapons, which is an honored tradition in many cultures, including your native Jakku.”

“Wel, it was all clearly a mistake, wasn’t it? Can’t we get annulment?” 

“Under ordinary circumstances, yes, but according the Lanai, the union was– ah– _consummated._ On Ach-To.”

“‘Consummated?’ _We touched hands!”_

“Whatever you youth are calling it these days, Master Rey,” he replies. “Once the union is consummated you cannot get it annulled. You must resort to divorce, in which case the wealthier spouse will either pay alimony or resources will be split fifty-fifty.” 

“But we didn’t– um– consummate it,” she insists. “Please, isn’t there anything we can do?”

“If we could prove that there was no intent, then yes,” he replies. “But the amount of wedding traditions, including unnecessary ones, that were obeyed would make that difficult. For example, the superstition that the bride must wear something old, like your pants and shoes, something new, your new arm wraps, something borrowed, the tunic which was taken from Master Ben’s old things on the Falcon, and something blue, your saber.”

“Well, what about him?”

“He did wait until the wedding to remove his chosen face covering, and then only for his bride,” C-3PO replies. “So yes, it would seem there was intent on his part too.” 

She shakes her head with frustration. “I have someone I need to talk to.”

* * *

“Rey?” Ben’s head perks up momentarily, surprised to have the bond reopened. 

“I bet you think this is funny, don’t you?” she growls. 

“Think what is funny?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Rey, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

And then she realizes that he is sincerely confused, that he didn’t plan this either, and truly _does_ have no idea what she’s talking about. 

“This.” She hands them a copy of their marriage license which she had C-3PO print out for her. 

Ben stares at it blankly for a full minute before handing it back to her. “What is this, some kind of prank?”

“According to C-3PO, we are legally married.”

He sputters in confusion for a moment, attempts to speak, and fails. 

“One of your employees found the security footage from the throne room and decided it was a wedding. And legally, apparently, it was.”

_“How?_

So Rey explains to him everything about exchanging weapons, and officiants and witnesses, and marital traditions and what-have-you. 

“But… it’s just a misunderstanding. Can’t we get it annulled?” 

Rey bites her lip. “The union can’t be annulled once it’s been consummated.”

“Rey, clearly I am forgetting a very crucial piece of information.” 

“The Lanai. They’re from a very… conservative… culture. Apparently pre-marital hand holding is enough for them to consider us… ah, _hitched._ ”

She and Ben stare at each other for a moment as their full understanding of the situation settles. 

And _lord_ , why is it so easy to talk to him about this? Why does she know he will understand her confusion and desperation? The bizarre bureaucratic hiccup has made her realize everything they lost by going their separate ways and yes, it’s a ridiculous fantasy, her and him, but she can’t help wanting it a teeny, tiny bit. 

“If we both explain the misunderstanding and consent to an annulment in front of a judge, I think we can get it cleaned up, like it never happened, but we’d have to go to the same planet,” she says finally. “I have a supply run in two days, I’ll have 3P0 send you coordinates, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Well then, I’ll, um, see you then?”

“Wait.” Ben grabs her wrist suddenly, perhaps forgetting they aren’t actually together. 

“What?” 

“I– I’m sorry, Rey.” 

She hesitates a moment. “I’m sorry too, Ben,” she says finally as the bond dissolves.

* * *

“So… both of you attest that this marriage was a… bureaucratic misunderstanding?”

“Yes.”

“That’s correct.” 

“And at no point was the union consummated, nor did either of you benefit from the marriage?”

They both confirm this, all while fighting a rising blush. 

“Then sign here and I will un-pronounce you husband and wife.” 

Rey picks up the pen to sign, but hesitates before writing her name. If she signs this, it will all be over, and she’ll never have an excuse to talk to him again… they’ll go back to being enemies… but was there ever any alternative?

Then she breaks out laughing, laughing so hard she must grasp the desk for support, and she can’t tell why or how but she is _laughing._

“Rey… what are you… are you okay?”

“I mean, it’s a little ridiculous, isn’t it? The idea that this, you and me… that we could make it work…” 

“I don’t think it’s ridiculous at all.”

“You don’t?” Her voice is quavery, his even and measured. 

“You deserve far better than anything I could give you. I’ve failed you more times than I can count. But I know that if Had a chance to be yours, I would be the luckiest person in the galaxy, and I would do everything in my power to make it work.” He cautiously places a hand on her cheek. “I’ve ruined this for us once, and regretted it more than anything else. I would give anything for a second chance.”

“The heart wants what it wants… that’s what they say right?”

(The judge leaves at some point during all this, seeing they will not be needed any time soon.)

“It does.”

And before she can lose her nerve Rey holds Ben’s face in her hands and kisses him. He freezes for a moment before returning the kiss eagerly, bracing his hands against her hips as she tangles hers in his hair. 

“Don’t go,” Ben pants, nuzzling her cheek, her neck, her hair, needing every inch of her. “Don’t leave me, please don’t leave.” 

“I won’t,” she promises. “I’ll stay, I’ll stay, I’ll stay.” 

Ben pulls her out of the judge’s office, running kisses up her neck and throat, forgetting all other thoughts except each other.

* * *

Rey’s comm buzzes with a message from Poe. Groaning, she picks it up and turns it on. “Hello?”

“Rey? Hey, how’s the supply run going?”

Ben drags her back onto the bed and nuzzles the back of her neck. “Fine,” she mumbles. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Great. Hey, we were going through your papers and we found a… marriage license. Between you and… Kylo Ren. 3P0 said it was probably some kind of bureaucratic error?” 

“Something like that.” 

“So, we figured you would want to pursue an annulment?” 

“We-ell,” she says as Ben peppers kiss on her forehead. “I'm afraid you can’t annul a marriage after it’s been consummated.” 

"After _what?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Vows- "You're not alone" "Neither are you"
> 
> Not sure this goes for marriage, but any verbal agreement is legally binding if you can prove intent on both sides, so technically you could say this was. 
> 
> Father of the Bride- Chewie
> 
> Officiant- Snoke: People in positions of power are generally allowed to officiate most marriages
> 
> Exchange of swords: In Norse traditions, the couple could exchange swords to represent mutual protection. In the battle, each handles the other's lightsaber at some point. 
> 
> Some form of physical intimacy: hand tOcH
> 
> Clothing- "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" is a traditional rhyme stating what a bride should wear on her wedding day for good luck. Rey is wearing old shoes, new arm wraps, a tunic that was clearly borrowed from Ben's wardrobe, and a blue saber. 
> 
> ALSO, I can't find the shot anymore, but I found a still from TLJ in which Ben was kneeling behind Rey in the throne room, and the handcuffs were on the floor in between them, but they looked like wedding rings, so the whole scene looked kind of like a proposal Couldn't bring it up in the fic but it's there :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, please drop a comment if you can!


End file.
